Slushied
by pinktron
Summary: What happened between the time in that parking garage and the time Blaine went home? This is Kurt and Blaine talking in the hospital. About what? About that slushy...
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: So I was all upset the other Tuesday when my baby got slushied… I knew Sebastian was evil, but I didn't think he would go as far as to take a McKinley tradition, and put something so dangerous in it. I still can't believe the Warblers just let it happen. I know the slushy was meant for Kurt, but what happened to "Once a Warbler Always a Warbler?" Obviously the boys don't think that, and apparently the zero-tolerance policy only applies when their on Dalton grounds. It apparently not drilled into the boys' heads that bullying is not ok… but whatever… Anywho… this is Blaine and Kurt talking about that slushy…**

"Hey," Kurt walked into Blaine's hospital room, and sat down. "How're you feeling?"

Blaine sat up and pushed pause on his iPod. "It hurts, and I can't see. Besides that I think I'm fine…" He sighed and messed with his eye patch a little bit. "But, let's not talk about that. How was your day? Is MJ week al you ever hoped for?" Blaine grabbed Kurt and pulled him into the bed.

"Blaine, you need to not change the subject." He turned and faced his boyfriend. "WE really need to talk about this…"

"What is there to talk about? You're my boyfriend who's had terribly traumatic experiences involving that slushy cup! I was trying to protect you!"

"But why Blaine?" Kurt had tears pricking at his eyes. "I didn't want you hurt. When I saw you lying on the dirty floor of that garage I couldn't hear anything else. I heard you screaming in pain and I though it's my fault."

Blaine smiled a little bit at this, "Babe, it's not your fault. It's the fault of those who I thought were my friends. Those people who accepted me 3 years ago when I came to them as a broken and battered little boy. It's their fault I'm here right now, and not yours."

Kurt sighed, "That slushy was meant for me. Whatever was in it was meant to temporarily blind me. That's why it's my fault. I let you take the pain for me…"

"I'd take a bullet for you, Kurt. I'd would die in your place if it meant you could stay here and be happy. I would do it because I love you…"

A tear dripped down Kurt's face as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. "I love you too, but that doesn't mean I want to see you hurting in my place. However, I think you just won boyfriend of the year award and made the rest of the ND guys look bad."

They both laughed as Blaine returned Kurt's hug. "It's not your fault… I just can't believe that my friends did this to me, and that apparently Dalton rules don't apply when you're off Dalton grounds."

Kurt smiled sadly, "I know… I just think they are now under a dictatorship. Sebastian even said he was now leader of the Warblers. That means he helps control decisions. They're probably scared of him."

Blaine nodded, "That doesn't make it hurt nay less…"

"I know…" then Kurt tipped Blaine's chin up and molded their lips together. Fireworks went off in the sky. "Now you should get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow when they send you home…


	2. Surgery

**A/n: A very nice reviewer asked me to continue this story, and I was glad to. I'm happy that at least some people are enjoying my writing. If you enjoy this story check out my others, and drop me a PM or a review… So here he is cute an compact as ever…**

**Disclaimer: Really you think I own Glee? If I did I would be hanging out on set right now, not writing fanfiction in the middle of the school day.**

Kurt sat there tapping his foot. The surgery had fnally been scheduled, and he hand't been allowed ot be there. Blaine wanted him there, but apparently Blaine's parents didn't. he sighed as he powered on his phone for the fifth time in the last ten minutes. Surely someone would call him when Blaine's surgery was done. He should be done by now. What if something had gone wrong? What if he was blind? What if he hadn't woken up or lost his memory? Kurt sighed again as he tapped his foot more impatiently waiting for answers that should have come a half an hour ago.

KLAINE

The fog was starting to clear and Blaine could clearly see his mother's stone face staring back at him. "Good you're up…" She drawled obviously at least slightly relieved. "I have to go to work. Someone will be here to pick you up tonight. The doctors said I should take your belongings with me." With those few words Mrs. Anderson clicked the nurse's button before sailing right out of out of her son's hospital room.

Finally after what seemed like hours a nurse came in with some pain medication. "Hi Blaine, how are you feeling?

Blaine rolled over, "like there is a ten ton weight on my eye."

"That's completely normal. You'll be allowed out of the hospital tonight. However, you'll have a week of no real activity for your healing process. This includes sports, school, recreational activities, and certain personal activities."

Blaine shrugged, "As long as I can have my eyesight back I don't care. However, it sucks that valentine's day won't be very intere3sting for me."

The young nurse smiled, "Maybe you'll be better by valentine's day and your girlfriend will be really lucky."

Blaine only smiled. He was used to passing as straight, and he was too tired to have a nurse bringing hate upon him right now. "Yeah, I think she'd be r3eally really happy if that was the case." Blaine then closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

KLAINE

Blaine awoke to commotion. He heard his nurse talking sternly to someone who had an angelic voice. Wait that voice. That was Kurt! He opened one eye to observe the problem.

"Sir, you're not allowed in here. His parents made a list, and I'm afraid you're not on it…" The blonde nurse looked at her clipboard and sighed.

Kurt made some wild hand gesture and yelled, "I want to see him! He's my boyfriend, and I'm pretty sure he wants to see me!"

"Nice try fairy, but I was talking to Mr. Anderson earlier, and he agreed to having a girlfriend. There is no way in hell he could be a homo…"

Blaine raised his head weakly from the bed and spoke with a voice of gravel. "He can come in. I don't care who's on the list Kurt can come in."

The nurse sighed, "I guess if you say so Mr. Anderson…" before she could finish her sentence Kurt was at Blaine's beside and grabbing for his boyfriends hand.

Blaine backed away from his boyfriend. Kurt looked confused, but he tried to communicate his problems through his eyes. "How are you? I haven't seen you in a while." Blaine smiled hoping that Kurt could be an awesome actor and keep this charade going. "Dad said you would bring over my homework for me."

Kurt smiled and rolled his eyes. "Course I did. What kind of brother would I be if I didn't?"

The two kept up brotherly banter for a while until the nurse left, and told them she would be back within the hour to check Blaine vitals. As soon as she left Kurt climbed into bed with his boyfriend. "What was that about?"

Blaine smiled, "The nurse is completely homophobic, and she's the one giving me my medication, through very sharp needles…"

Kurt JUST laughed and kissed his boyfriend on the mouth, hard. He fisted his fingers in Blaine's unglued curls. When they pulled apart Kurt smiled lightly and lay down on Blaine's chest. The fell asleep against each other both forgetting about Blaine's idiotic parents, his surgery, or the homophobic nurse that was due to return within the hour…


End file.
